Hana Ichi Monme
Hana Ichi Monme (花一匁) is the first ending of Gintama.: Shirogane no Tamashii-hen and the 29th ending theme overall. It's performed by the Japanese band BURNOUT SYNDROMES. Lyrics Kanji (TV Size)= 花一匁　この世は儚き 花一匁　渦巻く無情に 抗う様に　放せど繋ぐのだろう 手を　夢を　心を 数刻前の 友さえも　敵に変わる 寄せて返す　波の如く 進んでは　戻りて我行く 命と命を　打つけた証しが 傷跡が莫迦に　愛しい 花一匁　この世は涯無き 花一匁　斬られて堪るか いざ真剣勝負　努努放すな 其の手を　夢を　心を |-| Kanji (Full)= 花一匁 此の世は儚き花一匁 渦巻く無情に抗う様に 放せど繋ぐのだろう　手を　夢を　魂を 数刻前の友さえも敵に変わる 寄せて返す波の如く　進んでは戻りて我行く 命と命を打つけた証しが 傷跡が莫迦に愛しい 花一匁 此の世は涯無き花一匁 斬られて堪るか　いざ真剣勝負 努努放すな　其の手を　夢を　魂を 誰もが今　欲望を隠しもせず 「愛ガ欲シイ」「栄光ガ欲シイ」 虚空へと唯　脚　蹴り上げ 燥いた心に火花を散らして 燃え尽きる様が　をかしい 花一匁 此の世は涯無き花一匁 斬られて堪るか　いざ真剣勝負 努努放すな　其の手を　夢を　魂を かってうれしい　はないちもんめ まけてくやしい　はないちもんめ 所詮は児戯の如き世と云えど 御天道様に胸　張れる様な ルールが欲しい　信念が欲しい 制定しましょう　然うしましょう 一、人間に生ひ出づるを誇り 二、不埒な浮世にも萎れず 三、実るとも知れぬ理想　背負って 四、試合え　正正堂堂 花一匁 此の世は儚き花一匁 渦巻く無情に抗う様に 放せど繋ぐのだろう　手を　夢を 花一匁　花一匁 応　むざむざ斬られて堪るか 覚悟は良いか？ 努努放すな　其の手を　夢を　魂を |-| Romaji (TV Size)= Hana ichi monme kono yo wa hakanaki Hana ichi monme uzumaku mujou ni Aragau you ni hanasedo tsunagu no darou Te wo yume wo kokoro wo Suukoku mae no Tomo sae mo teki ni kawaru Yosete kaesu nami no gotoku Susunde wa modorite ware yuku Inochi to inochi wo butsuketa akashi ga Kizuato ga baka ni itoshii Hana ichi monme kono yo wa hate naki Hana ichi monme kirarete tamaru ka Iza shinken shoubu yumeyume hanasu na Sono te wo yume wo kokoro wo |-| Romaji (Full)= Hana ichi monme kono yo wa hakanaki Hana ichi monme uzumaku mujou ni Aragau you ni hanasedo tsunagu no darou Te wo yume wo kokoro wo Suukoku mae no Tomo sae mo teki ni kawaru Yosete kaesu nami no gotoku Susunde wa modorite ware yuku Inochi to inochi wo butsuketa akashi ga Kizuato ga baka ni itoshii Hana ichi monme kono yo wa hate naki Hana ichi monme kirarete tamaru ka Iza shinken shoubu yumeyume hanasu na Sono te wo yume wo kokoro wo Daremo ga ima yokubou wo kakushi mo sezu ai ga hoshii eikou ga hoshii kokuu e to tada ashi keriage kawaita kokoro ni hibana wo chirashite moetsukiru sama ga okashii Hana ichi monme kono yo wa hate naki Hana ichi monme kirarete tamaru ka Iza shinken shoubu yumeyume hanasu na Sono te wo yume wo kokoro wo katta ureshii hana ichi monme makete kuyashii hana ichi monme katta ureshii hana ichi monme makete kuyashii hana ichi monme shosen wa jigi yo to iedo otentosama ni mune hareru you na ruuru ga hoshii shinnen ga hoshii seitei shimashou sou shimashou hitotsu hito ni ui izuru ohokori futatsu furachi na ukiyo ni mo shiorezu mittsu minoru to mo shirenu risou seotte yottsu shiae seiseidoudou Hana ichi monme kono yo wa hakanaki Hana ichi monme uzumaku mujou ni Aragau you ni hanasedo tsunagu no darou Te wo yume wo Hana ichi monme(Hana ichi monme) Muzan muzan kirarete tamaru ka Kakugo wa ii ka yumeyume hanasu na sono te wo yume wo kokoro wo Character Appearances Trivia *From the past of Shinpachi and Kagura: **Beam Sword Style Arc and Rakuyou Decisive Battle Arc Category:Gintama ED Category:Songs